


Cardassian Lessons

by ladymidath



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Julian wishes to learn more about Cardassian physiology and asks Garak for help.





	Cardassian Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Garak sat at the table, watching the other customers as they sat laughing and talking over their meals. He sighed inwardly, suddenly wishing that he had not come to Quark's for lunch. 

 

It was times like this that brought it home to him how alone he was, being the only Cardassian on the station. Still, he was an exile and he could do nothing about it but make the most of it. 

 

He picked up his fork and began to dig into the Hasperat Pudding that he had grown to like while stationed on Bajor during the occupation. 

 

"Hello there". Garak looked up. There standing by his table was Dr Bashir. 

 

"Ah Doctor, please join me". Garak said, waving towards the empty chair opposite him. 

 

"Thank you, I don't mind if I do". Dr Bashir sat down. "That hasperat pudding looks good". 

 

"Quark does an outstanding job when it comes to Bajoran dishes". Garak replied. "Pity the same can't be said for Cardassian food". 

 

Julian chuckled. "Well, I guess he doesn't get much call for Cardassian food Garak". He replied. 

 

Garak nodded. "Yes unfortunately that is true". 

 

Julian looked up at him, his brown eyes sharp. Garak, is everything... all right"? 

 

"Yes, of course". Garak replied. "Why do you ask"? 

 

"You just sound a little...I don't know...depressed". Julian replied. Just then, one of the Ferengi waiters came over to take his order. 

 

"Just a roast beef sandwich...oh and a large glass of synthahol". Julian said. The waiter hurried away to fill his order. 

 

"Why do you think I'm depressed"? Garak asked, genuinely curious. 

 

I'm not sure. Julian replied."You just haven't seemed your usual chipper self lately, that's all". 

 

Garak chuckled. "I see...and what exactly does...'chipper' constitute"? 

 

"Well... cheerful, bright, happy. You know. Chipper". 

 

Garak sighed. "You really don't know very much about Cardassians do you Doctor". 

 

Julian looked up at him, his brown eyes suddenly thoughtful. "No Garak, the trouble is...is I don't. I mean, not just me... the Federation, there is so much that we don't know about Cardassians". 

 

"And you wish to learn"? Garak cocked an eyebrow ridge at him. "Unfortunately there are not a lot of Cardassians on the station at the moment". 

 

"But there is one Cardassian here". Julian replied with a grin. "As a matter of fact, I am looking at him right now". 

 

Garak sighed and delicately dabbed at his lips with his napkin. "My dear Doctor"...He began. 

 

Julian felt his heart sink, whenever Garak said those particular words, in that particular tone, it was usually followed was a flat out refusal. 

 

"As much as I would love to assist you in your...research, I am afraid that I am far too busy, what with the shop and"... 

 

He stopped when he saw the look on Julian's face. He sighed inwardly, the problem was that he did want to help Julian, but how would he allow himself to spend more time the one man he truly desired. These cheerful luncheons were bad enough as it was without spending even more time being examined and questioned by this golden skinned beauty sitting across from him. 

 

Let Julian think that he simply did not want to help, ultimately, it would be easier than the alternative. 

 

"Garak, your assistance in my research would be invaluable". Julian told the older man. He leaned forward, his face alight with eagerness. 

 

"Just think of it Garak, once this war with the Dominion is over, the Cardassian people and the federation could become allies. Then there could be more interaction between our two worlds". 

 

Garak chuckled, more at Julian's rather childish enthusiasm then anything else, although, Garak had to admit, that the younger man's rather naive vision was sweet. He sighed inwardly, it had been a long time since he had been able to be so...innocent. 

 

"Do you really see our two people becoming allies Doctor Bashir"? Garak asked seriously. 

 

Julian seemed taken aback by the question. "But yes, of course, I mean they are now...aren't they"? 

 

"They are only allies now simply because they both have a common cause. But after the war with the Dominion is over, things will go back to the way they were as though nothing had ever happened." 

 

Julian sighed, looking somewhat deflated. "Then what's the point of it all?" He asked sadly. 

 

Garak sighed, now he was beginning to fell like the bully who had just kicked a small child's pet bunny rabbit. Why oh why was Julian always able to make him feel like that? 

 

He regarded the younger man sitting at the table opposite him, casually eating his sandwich laughing, making smalltalk, God Garak thought, if I do spend anymore time with him, then how in the Great Gul's name do I keep my hands off him? 

 

Julian seemed blissfully unaware of the internal conflict that was raging inside Garak. He drank the last of his synthahol, and checking his watch, realized that he was running late. 

 

"I'm sorry Garak, but I really have to get going". Julian said, standing up. "But if you change your mind about what I asked..." 

 

Garak smiled up at him, blue eyes twinkling with his usual good humour. "I will certainly give it some thought." He replied. 

 

Julian smiled back at him, his own brown eyes lighting up. "I hope so Garak." He replied. 

 

"I really hope so." 

 

Later Garak looked up from the dress he had been hemming. A tall dark haired Bajoran woman entered the shop, looking around at the various clothes hanging up with an expression of pure disdain. 

 

Garak offered her his best be-nice-to-the-customer smile. "Yes Madam, may I be of assistance?" 

 

She turned her icy blue eyes on him. "I hope so." She replied with a voice to match the coldness of her gaze. 

 

Unperturbed, after all, Garak was used to having the Bajoran customers being rude to him, he waited while she explained what she wanted. 

 

"I am looking for a dress to wear to the Festival Of Lights Ball next week." She explained. "It cannot be just any dress either, it has to be...well, extraordinary." 

 

Garak nodded. "But of course Madam, I am sure that I have just the thing right here..." 

 

The woman let out an elaborate sigh. "I doubt it, but as I have no time to go shopping on Bajor, this ...shop..." She spat the word out like it was a curse. "Will have to do". 

 

Garak smiled at her once more, trying to keep his temper down. There had once been a time when Bajorans had feared Cardassians, and treated them with the respect that the Cardassian race had deserved, but ever since Cardassia's withdrawal from Bajoran space...these people had become quite out of hand. Really, what they badly needed was a short sharp shock. But still... that was all in the past now. 

 

He showed her dress after dress, but none met her approval, until finally he offered to make her a dress from some of the bolts of material that he had on the shelves. 

 

All were rejected until finally she stuck her nose in the air and stated that that she never seen such a poorly stocked shop and stalked out. 

 

Personally Garak was glad to see her go. He glanced at the clock on the back wall of the shop. It was time to close up anyway. 

 

After he had locked the shop up for the evening, he wandered over to the Replimat. He would grab something to eat, then he would return to his quarters and catch up on one of the newer enigma plays that he enjoyed reading. 

 

The replimat was pretty crowded but he managed to grab a table. He was just starting to eat when a shadow fell across the table. 

 

Garak glanced up, it was Julian, he was carrying a tray. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. "It's just that there does not seem to be any tables left." 

 

"Of course Doctor, please do". Garak replied. Julian took his seat, looking around the replimat. 

 

"I wonder why it's so crowded today?" he asked. 

 

"The station's hosting a special event this week Doctor, the Festival Of The Lights. It's a very special time for the Bajoran people. They are holding it on the station this year because this is where the Emissary resides . Surely you must have heard about this from your Bajoran medical staff?". 

 

Julian shook his head. "No, they didn't tell me, well never mind, I am sure that it will be quite a wonderful event. In fact I rather look forward to it, you know...new experiences and all that." 

 

Garak couldn't help but smile at the younger man's enthusiasm, it was...sweet somehow. Garak could not remember a time when he had felt as much excitement over anything, except perhaps a difficult assassination well done. 

 

Julian finished the rest of his red leaf tea and glanced at his watch. "I have to get back to the Infirmary, I am working on a medical paper for Star fleet medical." 

 

"Oh, and may I ask what the paper is on?" Garak asked. 

 

"The physical structure of Cardassians." Julian replied. "Well at least that's the title. What do you think?" 

 

"I thought you said that you did not know enough about Cardassians to be able to treat them properly." Garak replied. "And now you are presuming to write a whole essay on the subject?" 

 

Julian sighed. "Garak, this is the most contact that our two people...our two species have had for seventy five years. Think about it. We need to become allies against the Dominion and the only way that we can do that is to learn more about each other, to learn not just about our physical differences, but our cultural ones as well." 

 

Garak regarded the young doctor for a moment. All the times he had strung this earnest young man along with lies and half truths. All the times he had enthralled him with clever stories and anecdotes. 

 

All for the purpose of seduction. Garak smiled, how ironic. Julian had not realized that Garak, in typical Cardassian style had been simply trying to get the young man into bed. 

 

"Very well then my dear Doctor Bashir, if it is a Cardassian guinea pig that you need, then allow me to offer my services." 

 

Julian's face lit up with a smile that dazzled the older man. 

 

"Garak, thank you I really appreciate this." 

 

Garak sighed inwardly, what the hell was he doing? Still, if it made Julian happy. 

 

"Well how about we start tomorrow, first thing?" Julian said, his face had lit up with excitement. "I can run some tests, take some samples and..." 

 

"Doctor, I have a better idea, what about if we discuss everything over dinner tonight?" Garak asked him. 

 

Julian stopped, then smiled at Garak, slightly embarrassed that he had let his enthusiasm run away with him like this. 

 

"Yes...yes of course, that would be a good idea." He replied. "We can sit down and discuss what sort of tests I would like to run." 

 

Garak smiled. "Then shall we dine in my quarters tonight, about seven, that way we can discuss your tests in privacy." 

 

"Of course Garak, I'll see you then." Julian turned to leave, then turned back. "Thanks Garak, this is going to be such a great help to me." 

 

Garak watched him go, feeling ridiculously pleased and touched at Julian's response. He sighed. "Garak". he scolded himself. "You must be getting old." 

 

Later Garak placed the last dish of food onto the table, then stood back. Everything seemed fine. 

 

The door buzzer sounded. Garak smiled, right on time. 

 

"Enter!" He called out. The door slid open and Julian stepped into the neat well furnished cabin. 

 

"Ah Doctor, you show an almost Cardassian punctuality." Garak said as he ushered the young man inside. 

 

Julian looked at the table, taking in the dishes laden with food. "Garak." He said with a laugh. "You have enough here for an army...or are you expecting other guests?" 

 

"No, it's just us tonight Doctor Bashir." Garak replied. "I do hope you are hungry." 

 

"We, as a matter of fact, I am." Julian replied. "Oh, I bought some wine, I hope you don't mind." Julian handed Garak a bottle of Chablis. "It's Australian wine, very good." 

 

Garak accepted the proffered bottle. "I'm quite it is Doctor, I'll get some glasses." 

 

Soon Julian and Garak were sitting around the table talking and laughing like two old friends. 

 

Garak was regaling the younger man with tales from his childhoood on Cardassia Prime. 

 

"I swear I must have fallen off the dammed hunting hound a dozen times, but I kept getting back on, although I could hardly walk the next day." Garak finished as he took another mouthful of the Terran wine that Julian had bought. 

 

Julian chuckled and shook his head. "You must have been a stubborn child Garak." 

 

"Oh yes, that I was." Garak picked the bottle up to offer some more to Julian. “Oh, I'm afraid it's empty." 

 

"Never mind." Julian replied. "You know Garak, as enjoyable as this has been, we really need to get down to business." 

 

"But of course Doctor." Garak agreed. "Where should we begin?" 

 

"Well, I thought we might start off with some of the lesser known Cardassian physiology." Julian replied. 

 

"Such as?" Garak asked, interested despite himself. 

 

"Well, I thought perhaps the reproductive system would be a good place to start." 

 

Garak nodded thoughtfully. "Very well then Doctor, the reproductive system it is." 

 

Julian stood up. "I will have to do a full examination of you Garak, would that be permissible to you?" 

 

"Of course Doctor, but I really don't want to go to the sickbay, I would prefer the privacy of my own quarters...you do understand don't you." 

 

Julian nodded. He knew that Garak was not comfortable around his Bajoran medical staff. 

 

"We can do all the tests right here Garak, there's no problem about that." Julian assured him. "I will need to have some of my medical equipment on hand here, but other than that, it shouldn't be a problem." 

 

Garak smiled, relieved, he never felt at ease in the sick bay, the way the Bajoran nurses stared at him and whispered behind their hands when they thought he was not looking. 

 

"Well in that case Doctor, why don't we begin right now?" 

 

"Well I don't have my tricorder or anything with me..." Julian mused. "But I could ask you some questions I suppose." 

 

Garak settled back in his chair. "Ask away my dear Doctor...ask away." 

 

"Very well then." Julian replied. 

 

An hour later, both men were still discussing the finer points of Cardassian reproduction. 

 

"What most humans do not understand Doctor, is that Cardassians do not view the sexual act as merely sex." Garak explained. "To a Cardassian, sexual intercourse is so much more." 

 

Julian leaned forward in his chair. "What do you mean Garak?" He asked. 

 

Garak shrugged. "A Cardassian quite often uses sexual signals to say... gain an advantage over an opponent, or to keep a subordinate in line. Or to further his or her career." 

 

"I see." Julian replied, Garak could see that the younger man was intrigued by what he was being told. 

 

"Would you like to me to demonstrate to you Doctor?" Garak asked. 

 

Julian nodded. "Yes, I would appreciate it very much." 

 

"Then please remain in your seat and I shall show you what I mean." 

 

Julian did as he was asked, watching curiously as Garak got to his feet and came towards him. 

 

He skirted around to the back of Julian's chair, moving with a lithe grace that belied the older man's years. 

 

"Now you see Julian, right now you are seated, and I am standing. That means that you are already in a subordinate position, all that I need to do now is simply further that, by doing...this." 

 

Garak laid his hands on Julian's shoulders, the younger man could feel the warmth of the Cardassian's skin through the thin material of his uniform. 

 

With a start, Julian realized, this was exactly what Garak had done, the first time they had met. 

 

Swallowing hard, Julian asked. "And what exactly does this gesture indicate?" 

 

"That the person placing his hands on another's neck ridges is showing their dominance over the other." 

 

"Oh..I see." Julian replied, striving to keep his voice even. "Um, and what if the other person does not have neck ridges?" 

 

Garak laughed. "Doctor Bashir, it really does not matter whether a person has them or not. It is just that this...mode of physical communication is very common among Cardassians." 

 

"And tell me Doctor, how does this make you...feel?" 

 

"Uh, well...I'm not quite sure." Julian replied. He felt Garak's hands slide down his shoulders, slowly rubbing circles on his arms. Julian closed his eyes, the massage was actually quite soothing. 

 

"You see my good Doctor, the trick is to lull the other into a false sense of security, then when he or she is completely off guard... you pounce." 

 

With that, Julian felt himself lifted to his feet and spun around, his eyes flew open, at that moment, he resembled a frightened doe. 

 

"Garak, what are you...." the rest of the question was lost as Garak took the younger man into his arms and kissed him deeply on the mouth. 

 

Julian gasped in surprise and tried to pull away, but Garak was far stronger then him. 

 

The feel of the Cardassian's lips against his was an entirely new sensation for the inexperienced human, but not an unpleasent one. 

 

Julian felt the first stirrings of passion as Garak plundered his mouth. Finally Garak released him, blue eyes twinkling, he regarded the young Starfleet doctor. 

 

"You see how effective it can be? 

 

Speechless, all Julian could do was nod. 

 

"Of course there are other ways that showing one's power over the other. Such as this." With one fluid motion, Garak lifted Julian into his arms, holding the now completely unnerved man close to his broad chest. 

 

"G...G...Garak, what are you d...doing?" Julian stammered. Garak gazed down into the face of the man that he had loved and wanted for over two years. In fact ever since the moment they first met. 

 

"I am doing something that I have been wanting to do for quite some time my dear Julian." He replied softly. 

 

With that, he carried the stunned man into the bedroom. 

 

"Garak, you can't... I mean, we can't. This is...it's..." Julian protested as he was gently laid on the bed. 

 

"Hush Julian!" Garak told him sternly, Julian immediately subsided. 

 

With a sigh, Garak sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch a golden skinned cheek. 

 

"I am not going to hurt you my love, but I am tired of these games that we have been playing." 

 

"G...games?" 

 

"Yes, the way we always have lunch together, always so civilized and polite when all I really want to do is take you to my bed and fuck you senseless." Garak replied. 

 

Julian's mouth dropped open. What the hell was going on here? Had he somehow been transported to some bizarre parallel universe? 

 

Garak laughed, the look on Julian's face was absolutely priceless. "Oh don't worry my golden, I am not going to hurt you, but tonight I will have you, whether you agree or not." 

 

The last few words sent a chill down Julian's spine. He could see by the look on Garak's face that he meant it. 

 

He also knew that Garak was an ex Obsidian Order operative and that made him a highly dangerous individual. 

 

"What are you saying Garak?" Julian managed to ask, his mouth dry with fear. "Are you going to rape me?" 

 

"I have no wish to rape you Julian, I prize you too much to want to hurt you, but if I must take you without your permission, then so be it." 

 

"But Garak, that is rape." Julian reasoned. 

 

"Not to a Cardassian it is not. In order to maintain one's position in our society, one must be able to protect one's self, anything else is considered a weakness and not to be tolerated." 

 

"But Garak, I am not a Cardassian, I am Human, you cannot treat me the same as you would some Glinn. Our laws..." 

 

"Mean nothing out here Doctor, you should know that by now." Garak replied calmly. He reached out to stroke Julian's dark hair. "Of all the Humans that I have seen, you are by far the most beautiful, but then you know that, don't you?" 

 

Suddenly it hit Julian, he was utterly trapped with a powerful and dangerous man with no way to escape. Tears rose in his eyes as he realized that he was going to have to submit to a man that was a known assassin and spy. 

 

Garak, seeing the tears smiled and pulled Julian to him, holding him in his muscular arms. 

 

"Now, now, what are those tears for? Where is my masculine skirt chasing friend hmmm?" 

 

Julian, truly embarrassed, wiped the tears away with the heel of his hand. 

 

"I just don't want you to hurt me, that's all." 

 

Garak grasped Julian by his chin, tilting his head up towards him. 

 

"No matter what happens Julian, I make a solemn vow, I will never hurt you. Do you believe what I am saying?" 

 

After a moment, Julian gave a reluctant nod, after all, it was not like he had a choice in the matter, the best thing that he could do was go along with everything that hope to God that he would be able to get out of there in one piece. 

 

"Good." Garak said. He leaned forward and kissed Julian once more, tasting the young man's beautiful mouth. 

 

"Tell me Julian, have you ever made love with a man before?" 

 

Miserably, Julian shook his head. 

 

Garak nodded. "It will hurt for a moment my love, but I shall be as gentle as I possibly can." 

 

Julian stared at him, eyes wide, at that moment, he looked like a frightened three year old child. 

 

Garak wanted to take him into his arms and reassure him, but he knew the best way was to take him now, it was the waiting that was always the most frightening part. Once it was over, Julian would see that there was nothing to fear after all. 

 

Julian watched numbly as his uniform and underclothes were stripped off and laid neatly over a nearby chair. This was now completely surreal. 

 

He watched as Garak took his own clothes off, Julian marvelled at the incredible musculature of Garak's lean body. 

 

As much as Julian hated to admit it, he found Garak's body incredibly arousing. 

 

"Shhh my golden, just let me do all the work." Garak whispered. Julian nodded, closing his eyes. Suddenly he gasped, Garak had taken his half erect penis into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the shaft. 

 

"Oh God." Julian felt a shudder course through him. He had never felt anything quite like this before. 

 

He laid back further, letting Garak have full access to his slender body. 

 

After a few moments of the most wonderful oral sex that Julian had ever had, he suddenly felt himself turned over. He stiffened, a momentary panic coursed through him. 

 

What the hell are you doing? A voice screamed inside him. You are a Starfleet officer and you are about to let yourself be raped by a Cardassian...a spy and an assassin into the the bargain! 

 

"Relax my sweet I do not want this to be too painful for you." Garak said softly, why was the sound of his voice so soothing? Julian wondered Garak took some pillows and tucked them under Julian's stomach, lifting his behind up, presenting it nicely. 

 

Julian gasped as he felt Garak's hands rub the firm cheeks, parting them gently. Garak took a small tube of lubricant and carefully applied the cool gel inside the younger man's anus. 

 

Julian sudenly felt a sharp burning pain as Garak entered him. He gripped the bedspread hard with both hands, gritting his teeth. Christ but this hurt. 

 

He wondered if this was normally so painful, perhaps it was because a Cardassian penis had scales on either side of the shaft. 

 

Garak, sensing that Julian was in pain, quickly reached down and grasped his cock, running his hand up and down the thickened shaft. 

 

Julian groaned, arching himself up against Garak wriggling his bottom as sensations of pure pleasure coursed through him. 

 

"Better now my darling boy?" Garak asked, he was amused at this sudden reaction. Sweating and trembling now, all Julian could do as nod. 

 

Garak smiled. "Good." He gripped Julian's hips tighter as he thrust deep into his arse. 

 

"Oh...oh, Garak I can't take...much more...I can't." Julian was almost sobbing, tears had started to roll down his soft cheeks. 

 

Garak leaned forward and rubbed the back of Julian's neck. "Shhh little one." He murmured soothingly. 

 

Julian relaxed under the gentle massage. Satisfied that he was all right, Garak continued to stroke the young doctor's engorged cock. 

 

Julian suddenly felt Garak spasm inside of him, just as his own orgasm washed over him with a force that nearly overwhelmed him. 

 

Completely exhausted, Julian collapsed on the bed, Garak laid down beside him, then leaned over to kiss the young Human's tears away. 

 

"And that Doctor, completes our first discussion on Cardassian reproduction and sexual traits." 

 

Julian looked up at Garak, straight into his sparkling blue eyes. 

 

"What?" He cried, stunned. then Julian burst out laughing. "Garak, I swear you are unbelievable!" Then he winced, his bottom felt raw. 

 

Garak chuckled and drew him into his arms, holding him lovingly. "You won't be sitting down too comfortably tomorrow I'm afraid my sweet." 

 

Julian sighed. "I guess you're right." He replied, his voice muffled, he had laid his head against the older man's chest, he could feel the rough texture and the warmth of his skin , comforting him. 

 

"And so tell me Doctor, will you come and visit me in the holding cells?" 

 

Julian frowned, confused. "What are you talking about Garak?" 

 

"Well now that I have just raped you, I imagine that you will want to have me prosecuted to the fullest extent of Federation law, after all, it is the Federation that is running this station now." 

 

Julian stared at the Cardassian for a moment, he was right, Garak had taken him without his consent. He sat up, wincing as he did so. God that hurt, he was going to have to apply a dermal regenerator to that particular portion of his anatomy. 

 

"Does it always hurt like this?" He asked. 

 

Garak chuckled. "Only the first couple of times Julian, it will get better, I promise." 

 

Julian glanced at him, his dark brown eyes doubtful. 

 

"Should I believe you?" 

 

"In this? Yes, you should." Garak's tone was absolutely serious, there was no sign of his usual banter at all. 

 

Julian's face relaxed into a smile. "Well then, I shall look forward to it." 

 

Now it was Garak's turn to look stunned. 

 

"But I thought that you would report me to Captain Sisko and Odo as soon as you left my quarters?" 

 

It was Julian's turn to look smug and confident. "Well you are right about one thing that you said earlier about our laws meaning nothing here, and besides that...I still need your help with my medical paper for Starfleet." 

 

Garak stared at Julian for a moment, then broke into a huge grin. 

 

"Well that is true my dear Doctor, after all it is important that our two species learn more about each other isn't it?" 

 

Julian snuggled back down into Garak's arms, somehow it felt right. To hell with Starfleet and his career, to hell with everything, he had discovered that this is right where he wanted to be...with this mysterious, and yes, secretive man. A man that had always held a certain attraction to a naive and inexperienced young man. 

 

Julian smiled, satisfied. he would complete the medical paper, and was he going to have the time of his life while doing it. 

 

The End


End file.
